


The Proposal

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A breeding kink somewhat, Attempted Rape, Community Living, Domestic Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post Apocalyptic World, Romance, Sex, Smut, Some A/O dynamics but more out of necessity than pure A/B/O fic, Sort of a caste system but not, being arrested, living in a Sam’s or Costco, she wants a baby, singles get treated worse than mated pairs, warring communities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You are living in some kind of apocalyptic world. There are two warring communities: one lives in a Sam’s Club; the other lives in a Costco. Once a year, you can go over to the other community,  purchase things from each other, leave and join the other community and be granted amnesty. When youwere heading back and showing your IDs to get back into your community, you were accused you of embezzling money; your mate stating stole $10000, so you were put into holding to be arrested then given a trial, but mostly people are executed for this treasonous act. As you were placed in holding, Dean Winchester stood up for you and gave you an offer you couldn’t refuse.
Relationships: Castiel x Original Female Character, David - Original Male Character x you, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, sam winchester x eileen leahy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a bizarre dream I had, so it might seem a little disjointed. Thanks for entertaining my crazy sleeping musings.

It was the devastation after the apocalypse. God destroyed the world letting the thousands of survivors left to fend on their own. You were part of two surviving, sometimes warring communities; the one you lived in was a Sam’s Club discount warehouse; the other community was located in a Costco across the road. Living with thousands of other people was not your idea, but you were alive. You had a roof over your head, a mate, and food. 

Most of the people of the community lived in the shelves of the warehouse. Each shelving unit held families in a six foot tall, seven foot wide micro home. There was enough room for a bed and privacy. The unmated singles lived in sleeping bags and tents on the carpeted areas of the warehouse. The entire community shared the two sets of bathrooms. Most people spent their days in the aisles of the warehouse with their community or out doing different jobs to help sustain the community. 

You were one of the lucky ones. You were mated to prominent community member, a doctor named David. You had no children due to his life of being on call as a doctor, or so you thought. You lived in the administrative offices of the warehouse. You lived in an office big enough to give you a queen sized bed, a desk, two chairs, and a light. You were one of the few given access to administrative bathrooms. You lived right next to Sam and Dean Winchester, two brothers who helped save you and helped build your community. Sam was mated to Eileen Leahy, while Dean was still looking for his. They lived in the largest administrative office to give Sam and Eileen a room of their own since Eileen was pregnant with their first child; Dean had a room of his own; and their friend, Castiel, the fallen angel who helped with healing, his own room. 

You were really close to Dean. He was your best friend and maybe if circumstances had been different, he could have been something else. When you were saved by Dean, you two had a connection that you couldn’t deny. You were sexually attracted to each other; however, when it came to being mates, Dean didn’t want to settle down at the time. He encouraged you to meet David and become his mate. However, that had been four years ago. You still had no baby and David was off doing his own thing; your relationship with Dean grew closer as you grew further apart from David. You wanted to help the survival of the community and have a baby, and Dean started feeling that way too, especially now that his younger brother was starting his family, so you and Dean started spending more time with each other. It all started innocently enough by spending time at their home, talking to Eileen. She was deaf, but you knew sign language and you talked about your lives and her pregnancy. You were envious of her, being pregnant. She and Sam looked so happy. When Dean would come home from a long day of maintenancing the warehouse and machines, building new micro homes and additional bathrooms, you two would retreat to his room to talk.

“Hey sweetheart. How was your day?” Dean smiled as you sat down on his bed as there was no other furniture to sit on.

“OK.”

“Where’s Loverboy?” 

“David? Working late at the hospital again. Supposedly, three women are having babies today.” You looked down touching your flat stomach sadly.

Dean sat down next to you pressing his hand on your knee. “Y/N. You know you can tell me anything.”

You looked into Dean’s eyes. “I don’t think he wants a baby with me Dean.”

Dean smiled at you with longing in his eyes. “I can’t imagine why not. You’re beautiful and would be an amazing mom.”

You blushed. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. I think you’re amazing. I was stupid four years ago. You know by the bylaws you can renounce your relationship with David. Tomorrow is Amnesty day. Maybe you’ll find what you’re needing there.”

“But if I renounce my relationship with him and not announce a relationship with another, I will be forced to live with the single community.”

“You can come live here with me.”

“Being unmated and living with a prominent community leader would cause us both to be scrutinized. I can’t do that to you Dean.”

“It’s my fault why we never mated.” Dean looked at you sad. 

“We are just friends Dean.”

“Are we?” He leaned in as our lips began caressing each other’s.

You stopped him mid kiss. “Dean. I can’t while I’m still committed to David.” 

“But you said he wasn’t giving you what you need. I can give you what you need baby. Please stay with me. Let me give you what you need.”

You stared in Dean’s eyes. You wanted to stay. You wanted to let him fill you with a baby, his baby, but you couldn’t go against your vows to David. You stood up. “Dean. I can’t. I’m sorry.” You left his room. 

Sam saw you leaving. “Wanna join us for dinner Y/N?” 

“Can’t Sam. Thanks for the offer though.” You we’re almost in tears. As soon as you left their home, you began to cry. You walked the ten feet and opened your home. David was still at work, so your crawled into bed and cried yourself to sleep. 


	2. Losing the spark

David came home from the hospital. He had delivered three babies for the community, the most babies born at one time. It had been almost a year since the last baby he delivered, so this was a big step for the community. 

After taking a shower and cleaning up, he returned to your home. Feeling his hand on your waist, you awoke. “I’m home.”

You turned around and looked at David, his dark blue eyes looked tired. “You OK?”

“Yeah. I delivered three babies today. When your friend Eileen delivers this year, this will be the most babies born into our community since the end. This is good news.”

“That’s great David…” You looked away from him. 

“What’s wrong?”

You felt guilty for bringing it up at this time, but your emotions were high. “Why don’t you want to have a baby with me?”

“I never said that.”

“You don’t have to say it. You never touch me.”

He looked at you and sighed. “Don’t do this now. I’m exhausted.”

“Well, just when would be a good time?” You were angry. You were with him for four years and no baby. You hadn’t had sex with him in three months. You began to feel like you were just another person in the room, not his mate.

“I’m a doctor Y/N. I come home exhausted. I don’t have time for me, let alone satisfying you, and also a kid.”

“Fine.” You rolled over, back to him. You began to cry. 

David rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Grabbing your waist, he rolled you to your back, hovered over you, kissing you, and running his hands all over you. It seemed very technical and lacked passion. Slipping his hand down your sleep shorts, he began rubbing your clit roughly. He was never great at sex, but you missed the closeness with someone. 

“David, please use a light touch.” You tried to guide him. You slipped your hand down, covering his hand as you made him move slower. He roughly began to finger your entrance. You let him move away from your clit. He pumped his fingers in your entrance as your hand continued to massage the bundle of nerves, trying to chase an orgasm. You closed eyes, and your mind went immediately to Dean being the one on top of you; his rough, yet gentle hands thrusted inside you and also rubbed circles against your clit, getting you closer. Your breath hitched and you almost said his name. “Please Dee… Avid.”

You reached down David pants grabbing his limp member, stroking it, trying to get him aroused enough to make love to you. You were getting closer as you began to clench around his fingers. Amping up your strokes, you felt him getting harder. “Please David. Just fuck me.”

You couldn’t come from David’s fingers alone or your own hand. Removing both your clothes, he entered you roughly as you wrapped your arms and legs around him. He began thrusting into you erratically. It took less than a minute for him to orgasm, not giving you a chance. He pulled out, rolling to his back, and was sound asleep in less than another minute, while you laid there naked and unsatisfied. There was something missing from your relationship that made you realize you can’t continue to be with David. 

You immediately thought of Dean, his kiss, and the fire in it. You reached down thinking about how his touch electrified your body like no other. You reached down circling your clit and began thrusting your fingers in you. You thought about Dean’s large cock, his mouth around your breasts. You kept moving, imagining Dean thrusting into you as his hand slipped between your bodies and rubbed your clit. “Dean.” You began to moan. It didn’t take long for your feet to curl and your eyes went white. Feeling you relax, you begin to fall asleep dreaming of being curled up Dean’s chest. 

Tomorrow is Amnesty day. Maybe you’ll find another mate or maybe you and Dean will get together once you can renounce your relationship with David.


	3. Amnesty Day

It was Amnesty day, the one day a year you can visit the other community; purchase, barter, and trade things; find a new mate; and leave your community.

You walked over to Costco with Eileen and Sam helping them find baby things. She was eight months pregnant and all smiles, even though she looked exhausted. You were envious of her happiness as you watched her holding her belly or watching Sam place his hand against her stomach, feeling the baby kick. Eileen smiled as she saw you watching them. She signed. “Maybe we can help you find someone to mate with.”

“I don’t know.” You thought about Dean, the kiss, and his words last night. Eileen knew you were unhappy with David, and also knew about your feelings for Dean. You still wanted Dean, but you felt guilty to leave David. 

You entered the building showing your Sam’s Club credentials and started looking around at all the things for barter, trade, or purchase. You went to find baby things first. Sam and Eileen immediately found a crib set to look at while you stood back and watched them. Sam was a good man. You watched him holding Eileen’s hand, then looking at the construction of the crib to make sure everything was there and the crib was safe. You watched him barter his way to a lower price. Grabbing a flatbed cart, he placed the Crib set on it. You wondered where they were going to put the baby. “Where’s the crib set going?” 

“Not sure yet.” Sam looked at you. You saw Castiel walking by with one of the single ladies, Alecia, from the Sam’s Club singles group. “Maybe Cas’ room.”

“Where would he go?”

“Dean is building some more homes in the back of the warehouse. He has our new home built, and is almost done with his home and Castiel’s home. He thought maybe we need the room with the baby coming, and well Castiel seems to be getting close with Alecia and Dean has always been really close with you.”

You stood there and thought about Dean building a home for himself.  _ Has he found someone to mate with or is it for him and me? _

Sam and Eileen began looking at other baby things, while you went off on your own looking at some new dresses and clothes, something you could wear for Dean…  _ I mean David. _ A few of the single guys from the single crowd looked over at you and smiled. “Hello pretty lady. Are you all alone? Need a mate.” You nervously smiled back and lifted your finger showing the very simple mating band on your ring finger. It was customary to have either a mating band or a mating mark. You were sad that David never left a mating mark on your neck when having sex. The finger band was so indefinite. The mating mark was definite. You belonged to each other forever. At that moment, hands slipped around your waist and you heard his breath in your ear. “Hello beautiful.” That touch sent sparks though your body and you knew without looking. You turned and smiled at Dean Winchester standing there. You watched the single men who were still looking at you turn away immediately when they saw a man that they assumed was your mate walk up to you. 

“Hey Dean.” You smiled. 

“Found anything you want sweetheart?” 

It was a loaded question. You smile knowing that Dean is what you wanted. “Yes. I found a few things.” You held the bag close to you, but Dean snatched the bag from you, opening it, and looked “Wow!” The bag contained a long, sheer dress and a see-through lingerie set. He smiled at you. “These are wow! Are they for me?” He winked.

You weren’t sure how to respond. Part of you wanted to wear them for Dean, but you were still with David. “Not sure yet.”

Dean smiled as he leaned in. “I hope I can persuade you to wear them for me.”

Your breath hitched. 

For the rest of the day, Dean walked around with you as you looked at all the things to buy. He found ways to touch you like touching your back or brushing his hand against yours. It made you smile to feel desired and wanted. 

Dean found a few things to buy for his home. Sharing the flatbed cart with Sam, he put a new memory foam mattress on the cart. “If I’m moving somewhere, I want a bed of my own.” 

“You sure you want it remembering everyone you share a bed with?” You chuckled at your joke and you heard Sam and Eileen laugh as well. 

“Only if it is you sweetheart.” You swallowed, your mouth parched at his words.

After most of the day of finding things, you headed back to the Sam’s Club. You flashed your access credentials and your receipt for goods, but something wasn’t right. The guard looked at the receipt, then at you. “Where is the ten thousand dollars that are unaccountable?”

“What?” You were confused. 

“Where is the ten thousand that you had?”

“I never had ten thousand dollars.”

The guard pulled up a request for ten thousand dollars with your name, but it wasn’t your signature. 

“This is not my writing, not my signature.”

Eileen, Sam, and Dean all tried to come to your rescue. “She didn’t have Ten thousand with her.” Sam was talking to the guard. 

Dean walked up the guard. “She was with me most of the day and she didn’t request anything or have anything for that amount.”

The guard lowered his voice while he looked at Dean. “I see what you guys do. You think David doesn’t know you two are fucking, but he does.”

You looked at the guard and raised your voice. “I’m not fucking anyone right now. Haven’t fucked anyone in at least a year, including my mate until last night. Maybe David will tell you that.”

Dean looked at you, and you looked down guiltily. You’d gladly take back the terrible sex with David from the night before.

The guard dumped the contents of your bag on the floor showing the sheer dress and see-through lingerie. “Sure. You two aren’t fucking.” He laughed.

Dean wanted to hit him, but Sam pulled him back.

After listening to Sam, Dean, and Eileen, the guard spoke. “Put her into holding.”

“Wait. She didn’t do anything.” Dean walked up to the guard.

“Tell it to the judge.”

“I swear I didn’t do anything.” As you were taken to the back of the warehouse to the holding cells you saw David smirking from a distance. “Why David?”

David just nodded his head in Dean’s direction, and you knew that he knew about your feelings for Dean. 

Dean followed you and the guard back to holding cells. “Hey man. She didn’t do anything. Just let her go. I vouch for her. My whole family can. She’s a good person.”

“Rules are rules Winchester. Go through the proper channels.” 

The guard opened the door, pushing you into a warehouse pantry as a jail. You had a crappy futon with a sleeping bag to sleep on, a bucket as a toilet, and a bucket of water. “Don’t get them confused.” The guard smirked at you. 

Dean looked at you concerned as the guard began to shut the door. “I’ll have you out of here shortly. OK?”

“OK Dean.”

The door closed. You heard the latch and the lock. You could see the open warehouse ceiling at the top, but knew you could not climb out. You laid down on the sleeping bag hoping Dean will let you out soon. 

Dean walked back into the warehouse angry and found David, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the wall. “You are a sick sonofabitch. You could have just renounced your relationship with her and left her, but you decided to ruin her life. You could have let her go.”

“And have her run off to you?” David spit. “I know you two care for each other and she only became my mate at your request. You’re messed up dude. You should have mated with her. Now she’s going to be executed because if I can’t have her, no one can.”

“You’re a fucking coward.” Dean pushed him against the wall one more time then let him fall and walked away.

“You’ll be sorry for this Winchester.” 


	4. Your Knight

You heard the doors click to your cell and you looked around, hoping it was Dean, but to your surprise it was David. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my mate. I have to keep up the pretense.”

“Why? Why would you do this to me?”

“Because I knew you were about to renounce your relationship with me and mate with Winchester. I’ve seen it for awhile now and Amnesty day was close.”

“Why do you care what I do if you don’t care about me?”

“Because being a prominent member and not having a mate or losing my mate, especially to a Winchester will raise suspicions. Am I a good community member? Maybe I’m abusive. Maybe I can’t get it up. Maybe they’ll think other things which caused you to leave. It didn’t raise suspicions for Winchester because… well, look at him. He could have anyone he wanted to and could probably get multiple single members pregnant and no one would bat an eyelash because he, his brother, and that weird angel saved our lives.”

“So, just let me go.”

David looked at you with a menacing smile. “But I thought you wanted to be mated, to be pregnant.” 

“Not with you. Not anymore. I renounce my relationship with you.”

“Jail doesn't count sweetheart.”

He began unbuckling his jeans. “You’ve wanted me to fuck a baby in you for a long time now. Don’t you want this?”

You swallowed the bile in your throat. “No. I’d rather be single or dead.”

As he pulled out his small, flaccid cock, you were disgusted. You never thought he was that small before until you felt Dean against you the night before Amnesty Day. 

You watched him stroke himself, his penis remained limp. 

“What’s the matter? Can’t get it up?”

“I should shove it down your throat and…”

“I’ll bite the little fucker off. It’s barely the size of a tootsie roll.”

His face was in a snarl as he pulled out duct tape, rope, needle and thread out of his pocket and put it on the little table. “Keep telling me what you’re going to do to me. Remember bitch. I’m a doctor. I can tear you apart and put you back together, fuck you, fill you up, then sew your fucking cunt together to make sure you fucking get pregnant.”

At that moment you were scared, but you tried to keep a poker face. “I doubt that thing can get up, let alone get me pregnant.”

————————————————————

Dean rushed back to his home to talk to Sam and Eileen.

“They won’t let her out. I have to go bail her out.” Dean was pissed off.

“Seriously? We’re the Winchesters and we saved the world.” Sam was just as pissed. 

Dean looked at Sam and Eileen. “I’ll put Baby up as collateral.”

Both Sam and Eileen looked at Dean with concern. “What?”

“I’m going to put up Baby to get her out.”

“Do you really want to do this, Dean? Maybe we can find another way.” Sam knew Dean giving up Baby was going to be hard on him. That car was their home long before they ever had a home. Was Y/N really worth him giving up his car. “Maybe we can get the community to rally behind her.”

“I don’t have that kind of time Sammy.”

“Just sit down and take a minute.” Eileen looked at her brother-in-law.

“I love her guys. It’s my fault she’s in this. I was fucking stupid for not just mating with her from the start. I was so sick of being made to follow rules with Chuck that I didn’t want to be saddled down with rules and a mate after we got rid of him. I told her to be with David and she did because...”

Eileen looked at Dean. “Because she loves you too.” 

Dean looked up at Eileen and realized how much Y/N cared and sacrificed for him. “She does, doesn’t she?”

“I’ve known Y/N since the beginning and I know she does.”

Sam looked at Dean and smiled. “Go get her Dean. Will help you protect her anyway we can.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled as he grabbed his car keys and headed back towards the jail area. 

Walking straight up to the guard desk, he set his car keys down. “This is my baby, my black 1967 Impala. She still runs and looks great. She is far more valuable than a measly ten thousand dollars. I’m bailing Y/N out, so let her out. Now.”

————————————————————

David hit you hard in the head and then in the face, your eyes swelling as he hit you over and over, subdued you by choking you until you couldn't breathe, ripped your clothing off, then flipped you to your stomach, and raising you to your hands and knees. Duct taping your mouth shut, he smiled. “I should have fucked you this way sooner. Now I won’t have to hear your smartass remarks, only your screams.”

Just then, the door opened and Dean and the guard stood there. David looked back smug. “Come back later. I’m having some time with my mate.”

You looked up and saw Dean at the door. Fear and guilt was now in your eyes. Muffling, you tried to speak.

Dean was beyond angry seeing your eyes swollen, your mouth covered in duct tape, and the position you were in. “You fucking asshole.” He barreled towards David tackling and punching him over and over. David fell forward almost on you, but you rolled away to your back as Dean continued to hit David. 

“You never fucking treat a woman like that. Do you fucking hear me?” Dean continued punching, not waiting for a response from David.

David rolled up and tried to hit Dean back, but Dean continued hitting him until David was a bloody mess.

David was on the floor in the fetal position covered in blood. 

Dean grabbed a blanket and put it around you. He kneeled beside you. “This is gonna hurt sweetheart.” He didn’t give you time as he ripped the duct tape off your mouth. You cried out, your lips and mouth chapped. 

“I’m so sorry baby. You OK? Where did he hurt you? I swear if he has touched you inappropriately, I’ll kill him.”

“No. He didn’t. Not yet. You got here just in time.” You were sore and blind, your face swollen, but mostly you were pissed off at the way David treated you. David wasn’t the world’s best lover, but trying to rape you pissed you off more than frightened you. 

Dean was concerned David may have impregnated you. The way he looked at you made you feel dirty like you did something wrong. “I’m sorry Dean.” You looked down, sad. 

“Sweetheart. You did nothing wrong I promise you. It was him. Look at me. He’s the asshole.” What you could see of his face only showed love towards you. “Let’s get you up.”

You got up and looked at David curled up on the ground. 

“Thank God he didn’t fuck me. He couldn’t get that limp noodle of a dick up to do that. I don’t even know what he was going to fuck me with, but glad I don’t have to find out.”

Dean began to pick you up. 

“Hold on Dean. I need to say something to him.”

“OK.”

You walked up to the bloody mess of David and kicked him in the stomach and nuts a few times. “You fucking asshole. If you ever fucking come near me again and I’ll fucking kill you. After these four years, this is how you treat me. You are a coward.” You kicked him twice again in the nuts for good measure. “By the way, I renounce my relationship with you. I’d rather be single and live in a tent than ever be with you again.” You stared at David; the anger you had caused angry tears. Finally, your nerves and resolve caved as you collapsed in Dean’s arms. He picked you up bridal style. “I got you sweetheart.” He walked towards the guard’s desk grabbing his keys back. “I’m taking these back since you let her get arrested, molested, and almost raped.” He carried you to his home and laid you on his bed. You kept your eyes closed, against his chest as you cried, finally succumbing to your fear and pain as you cried yourself to sleep. 


	5. Changing Affiliations

You woke up in a strange room, a strange bed in and large t-shirt and panties. You looked around and was startled by a hunched over figure in a chair next to your bed. “It’s just me Y/N.” you heard Dean’s rasp.

“OK. Where am I?” You could still barely see because your eyes were swollen shut from the black eyes and concussion David gave you. 

“My home. My bed. I forgot your clothes except your panties, so I dressed you in one of my shirts. You’ve been asleep for a day. I was starting to get worried about a concussion, since your head had been hit so much.” Dean reached his hand out, putting it in your open one.

“Thank you.” You were raspy. Your throat was still sore from being choked. You squeezed his hand to make sure he was real.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you sooner.”

“It’s not your fault Dean.”

The next two days you laid in Dean’s bed with ice packs on, helping reduce the swelling in your face and eyes. He sat next to you, in an office chair and ottoman, making sure you were OK. 

Finally, you looked over and could see enough to see Dean looked really uncomfortable in what he was sitting in. “You know you can lay here next to me if you want, Dean.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, sweetheart.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. It’s your place. You should be able to lay in your bed too. Plus, I trust you.”

“OK.” Dean seemed nervous as he crawled in next to you in his king size bed. You reached out grabbing his hand as you turned to your side and looked at him. 

“I haven’t had enough time recently to say thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s no problem.”

“You’re my best friend and I thank you for all of this.” You were trying not to get choked up.

“Of course. And you’re mine too sweetheart. Mi Casa is Su Casa.”

You laid there near him, hearing his strong heartbeat. 

You awoke the following day curled up against Dean, with your arm over his stomach, your head on his chest, and a leg draped over his thighs. You lifted your head. 

“Morning sweetheart.” Dean smiled.

“Morning.” You didn’t mean to be draped around him. As you removed your leg, you brushed up against his morning erection, and Dean grunted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s OK.” You felt his heart beating erratically, just like yours. You moved away from him, laying on your side as you looked at him. 

You stared at each other for awhile. He began to lean towards you and you closed your eyes in anticipation, but the kiss didn’t happen. He quickly got up. “Excuse me. I’ll be back sweetheart.”

Dean left the room and you laid back down wondering what happened.  _ Is he worried I will be scared? Maybe he doesn’t want me like that anymore _ . You laid there and felt unwanted. You thought about just going to the single camp in a few more days when you felt better. You closed your eyes for a few minutes.

Realizing you hadn’t used the restroom in an entire day, you got up. You could finally see a little better. You left your room and went to the bathroom. Opening the door, you were in shock. Dean was showering, stroking his cock, and saying your name over and over. He was beautiful. You felt your arousal begin to slick. 

You’re not sure why you said what you did next. “Dean?”

Dean turned around, holding his large cock in his hands as he looked at you aghast that you caught him doing that.

You looked down at his endowment; he was magnificent. As you stared at each other, your breathing went shallow. After what felt like forever, Dean bridged the distance. 

“Y/N.” He was panting and you were too.

He moved in placing his hands to your cheeks and pressed his lips to yours and this time, you didn’t want out of his kiss like before Amnesty day. His hands wrapped around you, pulling you closer as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed until you could no longer breathe as your lips tugged on each other’s. Pulling apart, you stared at each other as you struggled to catch your breath. When you began to breathe normally again, Dean grabbed you into another passionate kiss and pushed you up against the wall of the shower. “Let me love you sweetheart. Mate with me now.” As the water began to cascade down your bodies, he slipped his wet thigh between your legs and you immediately began to grind down against it. 

Nervously, you spoke between kisses. “Yes.”

He grabbed your hands and raised them above your head pinning them with one hand, as his lips and other hand began moving up and down your body, squeezing a breast then your ass cheeks, causing you to moan.

“That’s it baby.”

His tongue licked and flicked up and down your neck. “Oh man. You taste so good. I want to taste every inch of you.”

“Yes. Please.” Moaning, you felt your slick soaking your panties. His tongue moved inside your ear as you wrapped your legs around Dean’s thigh, pulling him closer and continued grinding back and forth against his thigh. “Fuck! I need more.” Letting your hands go, you reached down and grabbed his buttocks as he slipped his hand down the waistband of your panties and began to circle your clit. “Oh Fuck Dean. Yes.”

Unlike David’s, Dean’s hands, while tough, calloused, and strong, knew how to caress a woman the right way. As his fingers slipped in your folds, you clenched around them as you picked up your pace, grinding faster against him, getting closer to an orgasm. “Oh Fuck Dean. I’m so close. Please.”

He continued faster, working his fingers in further, your hips grinding hard against his thigh as he fucked his fingers into you until you clenched around him, crying out his name as you orgasmed. Dean pulled his hand out of you and brought his slick soaked fingers up to his mouth, tasting your arousal. “Fuck, you taste good, but I need all of you.”

Lifting up his t-shirt you had on, he puckered his lips around your nipple as he licked and sucked until the pebble hardened. “Yes.”

He then worked your panties down and off. 

Dropping to his knees, he spread your legs; his lips moved down your torso, over your abdomen, to your inner thigh where he kissed between sides, his hands caressing up and down your thighs, as you moaned in pleasure. Finally moving in, Dean split your pussy lips with his tongue as he swept from your entrance to your clit; your back arching to him as you felt the jolt of heat his tongue made to your core. “Yes. Please.”

Holding you against the wall with one arm, he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder as he continued lapping, biting, and sucking at your clit, sinking his digits of his other hand back into you as you moaned, feeling him getting you closer to a strong second orgasm. “Fuck Dean! Oh God! Oh God! I’m gonna cu… oh Fuck! Yes!”

Moving his tongue down, he began to fuck your entrance while his thumb applied the right pressure and you came again with a wail. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

After the amazingly strong orgasm, he kissed slowly back up your body, passionately kissing you as you sucked on his tongue tasting your arousal in his mouth. While your legs were still weak and shaking, you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck, he held your buttocks as he pulled you down, sheathing his bare cock inside you. Dean made you so feel so full that you screamed at his stretch. “Oh Fuck!”

“Fuck. You’re so tight.” Dean kissed you as he began a slow pace, working up to you bouncing on his cock. “Oh Fuck you feel so good.” He continued kissing the crease of your neck. 

Harder and harder you bounced, with each drag of his cock hitting your g-spot, until you clenched around him, seeing white, and squealed. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Dean grabbed you up, carrying you back to his home completely naked. He threw you on his bed as begin to fuck you harder, almost animalistic as he held onto your waist hard. “Mark or band?”

“What?” You looked up into Dean’s eyes as he stared down into yours as he continued thrusting deep into you. 

“Mating mark or band?”

You smiled as he gave you a choice. “Mark me Dean.”

He leaned down and kissed you passionately as he began a brutal pace until giving three hard thrusts. As he released his seed deep in you, he leaned down biting your neck, marking you as his, grunting loudly as you cried out his name. He collapsed on top of you, licking and peppering your neck with kisses. “You’re mine now baby. All mine.”

“I’m yours Dean. Always.” You smiled, realizing David never marked you because you were nothing more than a convenience for him, whereas Dean loved you, wanted you, and wanted you to have his children. 

“God you are beautiful.” As you two rocked together, Dean nibbled on your ear as you felt him getting hard again. He looked down at you. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

His words made you cry happy tears. “Me too. I love you.”

“Why are you crying Baby?” He looked at you with concern. 

“For making me feel wanted. For loving me like this. For everything. I’m sorry I’m being overemotional.” Your eyes were wet with tears, but your smile was sincere.

“I do love you Y/N. I want everything with you. We will have an amazing life.” He leaned down and kissed you as you felt him getting even harder.

You rolled Dean to his back and straddled his waist, grabbing his hard cock, aligning him to your entrance and letting him impale you. You began circling your hips as your slick ran down your leg. “Oh God Yes!”

You rode him hard, undulating your hips as he held your waist, pressing his feet deep into the mattress as he met your hips with his thrusts

You were both grunting and moaning. 

“Right there. Yes. Don’t stop.” You instructed Dean and he nodded his head in agreement.

You were getting closer and closer. “Oh God Yes. Please. Right there.”

Raising himself and wrapping himself around you, you were moving back and forth fast as his cock was hitting your g-spot with each drag. Faster and faster he held your waist as he thrusted up as much as he could. 

You said his name over and over like trance as you clenched around him, 

He stared into your eyes; his eyes still glazed black in lust. “Bite me baby. Make me yours.”

You came with a wail, your vision stark white as you leaned in biting into his neck hard, tasting his blood in your mouth as he released deep inside you. “Fuck Y/N!”

You pulled away and looked at him smiling. “I love you Dean.”

“I love you too.” He kissed you passionately.

You climbed off of him, curling up against him, resting your head chest. “Damn Babe. That was…”

“Incredible.” You smiled as you kissed his torso underneath you, then closed your eyes and fell asleep. 

You awoke later throwing on a long plaid shirt of Dean’s and went to the bathroom. Staring at yourself in the mirror, you smiled as you saw past the black eyes and bruises David gave you, but to the smile on your face and the mating mark on your neck. The next thing you noticed was Dean’s eyes staring into yours as he wrapped himself around your waist. “You did a number on my neck baby.” He smiled. 

“You did a number on mine too.” You smiled. You unconsciously tilted your head presenting your mark to him. He leaned down pressing his lips to the mark and you moaned, your arousal slicking down your legs already. 

“Your mark looks great on me.” You smiled as he continued to press his lips against your neck; your body responding to him, craving him. You placed your hand over his as you intertwined your fingers with his.

“Yes it does baby. I can’t wait to have my baby inside you; your stomach being big and beautiful at nine months pregnant.”

You smiled as your eyes sparkled. You turn around kissing him, moving your lips up to his mark as he began to groan. Next thing you knew, you were up on the bathroom counter as he thrusted deep into you. “Fuck. I’m filling this tight pussy of yours with my babies, and you’re gonna take it.”

“I will. I accept this.” You cried out as you screamed his name; he was fucking you hard and deep.


	6. Recovering

After a week of recovering from David’s attack mating with Dean, moving into his home, and trying to get pregnant, Dean introduced you back into the community as his mate during the community meeting. “I’d like to introduce you to mate, Y/N Winchester. I ask that you treat her as you treat my brother Sam, his mate Eileen, and Castiel.” The community accepted the relationship with many remarking, “it’s about time” or “I always knew you two were made for each other.” The friends you made in the community were most happy seeing both you and Dean’s face showing nothing but pure love, respect, and devotion towards each other.

David was jailed for attempted rape of you and for embezzling funds. He would be in jail for months, until a trial can be scheduled. 

You and Dean were in your new home making up for four years of lost time as he rocked in you, coming down from your recent orgasms. 

“Fuck Baby. I can’t get enough of wanting to fill you with my baby.”

Your back arched as he kissed your neck and throat, focusing on your mating mark, making you feel like the most loved person in the world. “I can’t wait to have your baby.”

You continued rocking as he was getting hard for a third round when you heard a knock on your door. “Dean.” You heard Sam. 

“Busy Sam. Come back later.” Dean smiled as he rocked harder in you. “I’m going to fuck a baby in you this time.”

“Promises. Promises.” You smirked.

He caught your mouth with his in a needy kiss as he began thrusting into you hard and fast.

Sam knocked again. “It’s Eileen guys. It’s time.”

You stopped and pushed Dean off you. “We gotta go. I promised I’d help her.”

“What about our baby, Baby?”

“We’ll finish this later. I promise, but Eileen needs my help.” You both got dressed and headed over to the community hospital. 

Without David, there was no real doctor in your community anymore. Sam was learning and there were some former army medics helping with the hospital, but there was still a long way to go. 

You went to Eileen’s side and agreed to help coach since Sam and another medic were delivering the baby. 

“Come on Eileen. Push.” You said as she watched her lips as you signed at the same time. 

“I see a head,” Sam said in shock.

“You’re getting close, Eileen. Just a few more strong pushes.”

After eighteen hours of labor, Eileen had a beautiful baby boy. You smiled and cried happy tears for her, happy to have been able to help her and witness such a miracle. After being at the hospital for so long of time, you found Dean sitting down where you left him in the makeshift visiting area. You looked ragged and he looked bored, but you grabbed his hand and headed back to your home.

After a long hot shower together, filled with lazy kisses and love promises, you laid in bed, both naked with Dean on top of you kissing lazily, feeling each other. One last kiss and you rolled to your side to sleep. You felt Dean move his way up behind you, kissing the back of your neck, as he whispered in your ear. “I still need you baby.” Your breath hitched at the thought of being so needed. Moving your upper thigh over his, as he wrapped his arm around your middle, then moved his hands down as he began circling your clit. Your breath hitched as he continued, working you up and entered you from behind. You moaned, feeling him thrust into you from the new angle. He rocked into you for hours, staying inside you until you both collapsed from pure exhaustion. 


	7. Disappointment

You decided to take your new life as a prominent community member seriously and began helping community members out of violent and abusive mating relationships and changing the rules to allow changes on other days besides Amnesty Day, since technically you and Dean became a mated pair after Amnesty day. However, since Dean and Sam saved the community members lives, no one protested against your relationship, but you didn’t want to feel you received special treatment. 

A month later, you and Dean had still not conceived a baby. Your heart was broken when your period came as normal. 

Dean came home from working and found you naked, sitting on the floor of the shower, your arms wrapped around your knees as you cried. 

“Baby. What’s wrong?” Dean turned off the cold shower and kneeled down by you. “Tell me baby.”

You were sniffling as the tears rolled down your face. “I got my period.”

“That’s OK baby.” He touched your arm.

“That means I’m not pregnant Dean.” You continued crying. Dean grabbed a towel, wrapping it around you. 

“Babe. Sometimes these things take time.” He raised your chin to look at him. “I’m not worried you’re not pregnant yet and neither should you. It’s just been a month. We have time. I didn’t mate with you just to get you pregnant. I mated with you because I love you.” He smiled.

You looked at his tender eyes. “And if a baby is not in our cards, we’ll deal with that when the time comes. Until then, I don’t mind all the practice.” He smirked which made you smile. 

He picked you up and carried you back to his bed. After laying you down, you watched him shrug off his plaid shirt, peel his sweat soaked work shirt off, and toe off his shoes. You swallowed as you watched him pop the button of his jeans, unzip them, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pushed them down in one swoop. Stepping out of them, he climbed in bed and hovered over you. “I plan on working on this baby with you every day and night, until I see results, OK baby?”

You smiled. “OK.”

He leaned closer to you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “You’re going to have to tell me to give you some rest.” He chuckled.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you smiled. “OK. Do you promise?”

“Oh Fuck yes baby.” His lips mashed down on yours in a deep and needed kiss. His hands ran up and down your body, tugging on your nipples, and digging into your flesh; his fingers reached down between your legs, between your folds as your breath got shallow. 

Two orgasms: one by his fingers and one by his mouth, Dean slipped his swollen cock inside your slick soaked entrance, as he began pumping into you hard and deep. “Fuck! You feel good.”

“You do too Dean.”

Panting, moaning, and screaming Dean’s name, you felt him hitting your g-Spot over and over. “Fuck! I want to fill you with my baby.”

“Yes Dean Yes! I want you to fill me with your baby. Please!”

His hands held your wrists above your head as his lips puckered over your breasts and he thrusted into you hard and deep, taking your breath away with each thrust until he buried his cock deep inside you, stilled and released his hot thick seed. Dean moved you both away from the wet and bloodied spot, your period heavier than normal, as he turned you on your sides and kissed your forehead. “We’ll keep doing this until you get pregnant. I promise you.”

“OK.” You smiled. 

“Let’s go shower and get you comfortable, then I’ll clean up this mess and remake the bed.” 

“Thanks honey.” You kissed him tenderly. Dean got up, picking you up and taking you to the shower. He took a washcloth, pouring some body soap on it, and took his time rubbing across your body, worshipping you along the way with his lips. You turned around and kissed his chest moving down to your knees as you licked up the main vein, then took his tip in your mouth and sucked, stroking his length and squeezing his balls. He ran his hands through your hair as he arched his back to you. As you felt his balls get tighter, you let him go with pop. 

Lifting you up by your thighs and holding your buttocks, you wrapped your legs around his waist, as he pressed you against the shower wall, and he thrusted deep into you. You cried out his name with each thrust until he released deep inside you again. After the warm shower Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. You put on a tampon and came out of the bathroom in your panties one of Dean’s t-shirts, crawling into the clean bed. Dean pulled you next to him and kissed you tenderly. Pressing your head against his chest, he smiled. “I promise I’ll do my best to get you pregnant. Time is no object to me.” 

“OK”, you smiled as you heard his heart and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments welcomed.
> 
> Please do not copy or disseminate this work in any other forum without the express written consent of the author.


End file.
